


Sacrificing Yourself

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: A boring day inside turns into a nightmare outside for the Bella Twins and their loved ones.





	

Nikki Bella was absolutely devastated, cause all of her family plans had to be canceled due to a national weather warning... "John..." Nikki said, taking a deep breath. "What's wrong?" John said, sitting besides her on the couch. "I'm bored..." Nikki said, leaning against it. "Well, then watch some TV." John said, teasing. "John!" Nikki said, playfully pushing him. "Look, I'm sorry!" John said, bursting into laughter. "I'm gonna kill ya!" Nikki said, tickling him. "Hey, guys." Brie said, walking down the staircase. "Can't you see we're a bit busy here?" Nikki said, folding her arms. "Aren't you both always?" Brie said, under her breath. "Excuse me?" Nikki said, raising her eyebrows. "Nikki, Brie, don't..." John said, exhausted. "But she started it!" Brie said, putting her hands onto her hips. "Yeah? Well, I'm ending it now." John said, getting up to go into the kitchen. "Look what you just did to my babe!" Nikki said, bitting her bottom lip. "He'll get over it..." Brie said, sitting next to her twin sister. "Where's Daniel?" Nikki said, confused. "Here I am." Daniel said, walking over to them. "Great..." Nikki said, muttering. "Aw, thanks for the warm welcome." Daniel said, sarcastically. "Why don't you just go follow your boytoy again?" Brie said, narrowing her eyes. "Listen here... don't call my man that." Nikki said, rolling her eyes. "Okay..." Daniel said, looking away, "So, wanna go dancing in the rain?" Daniel said, smirking at Brie. "Huh?" Nikki said, tilting her head.

Brie Bella was thrilled that her husband, Daniel Bryan, just asked her to dance with him in the pouring rain, cause after all, she is an outdoorsy type of girl. "Oh, come on, you already know my answer..." Brie said, grinning. "Well, aren't you gonna invite me?" Nikki said, widening her eyes. "Um, sure... do you wanna come along?" Daniel said, scratching his head. "No." Nikki said, picking up her mail from the table. "Let's go." Daniel said, whispering. "Quickly." Brie said, getting up. After an hour pasts, Nikki goes into the workout room spotting John. "Babe..." Nikki said, walking over to him. "May I have this... exercise?" John said, laughing. "Of course." Nikki said, getting on the treadmill near him. "Work those sexy legs!" John said, chuckling, as he ran. "Hey, I'm the one who's got the best view here!" Nikki said, looking him down and up. "Help!" Brie said, screaming from outside. "What was that?!" John said, jumping off of the treadmill. "We better check!" Nikki said, stopping the treadmill. They then both fastly make their way outside of their home... seeing Brie covered in blood! "Brie!" Nikki said, running over to hold her into her arms. "Where'd Daniel go?!" John said, panicking. "H-he took him..." Brie said, fading away. "Who?!" John said, eyeing her. While their talking, Nikki is on her cellphone calling for help, but is getting busy signals! "Darn it!" Nikki said, ticked off. "I gotta go find D.B.!" John said, frantically. "...Be careful." Nikki said, sobbing.

John Cena has been running for what feels like an hour now, searching for any signs of his brother-in-law, Daniel Bryan, to surface... "Dan!" John said, falling to his knees. "Where am I?" Daniel said, rubbing his head. "I don't know..." John said, sending chills down his spine. "Where's Brie?!" Daniel said, jumping up. "S-she's alive... but she's hurt badly." John said, looking at the ground. "I... we need to see her." Daniel said, pacing back and forth. "As soon as we get out of here, yes." John said, standing up. "Well, well, well..." Braun Strowman said, laughing out loud. "It's... you." Daniel said, frozen. "Huh? What's going on?" John said, confused. "It was me..." Braun said, smirking. "Brie!" Daniel said, then went over to jump him. "Let me help!" John said, adding kicks and punches into the mix. After Braun was knocked out cold, they both somehow find their way back home... "John!" Nikki said, running over to him. "Brie... it's me." Daniel said, sitting on the side of her hospital bed. "Babe..." Brie said, with a glowing face. "What happened?" Nikki said, intensely. "He's taken care of... for now." John said, uneasy. "Um... let's just focus on Brie for right now." Nikki said, trying to stay calm. "She's gonna make it." Nikki said, smiling with tears in her eyes. "And that's all that matters." John said, hugging her. "Hey, stop it!" Brie said, bursting into laughter after Daniel told her a joke. "I... I love it when you smile." Daniel said, looking deep into her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo this is gonna have to be my very last fanfiction you guys... :/ please give kudos, bookmarks, and comments for my final story! ♡♥


End file.
